


Yet, There We Were

by Isaba15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaba15/pseuds/Isaba15
Summary: Keith and Lance have grown old, and together, they have finally reached the beautiful ending neither thought was possible...





	Yet, There We Were

I jolted awake from an unplanned nap, glancing quickly around the room, heart beating fast. I surveyed the shelves adorned with photos of Voltron, smiling at the good times where what one felt could only be described as infinite. In those photos, together with Allura, Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, Coran, Lance, and I…, everything felt so right. After Voltron, ‘disbanded’, and we went on to live out our lives peacefully, the trials we faced were just as hard as the ones in space. Lance was possibly the most broken out of Voltron, he had given his whole heart to Allura, and although she is not to blame for his heartache, her absence emotionally before her sacrifice, and her absence physically afterward only left an empty shell which once housed the Lance I knew. So, as the Lance I always knew had my back, I made sure I had his, and during this dark time, we both managed to find each other’s lights in the darkness that is life. Plus we had both been…very secretly…pining for each other even in the Garrison days, so when Lance was ready and I found the courage, we marched into life’s jaws together, our love acting as the only shield. So now, when I feel Lances hand grasping mine, and I look over to see his sleeping face, aged only by years, I feel relieved, and grateful, and happy and so many emotions…but love is the one which comes through most that almost makes me squeal, not a very attractive trait for an ex-paladin and BOM leader at the age of 94, but hey, it can’t be helped. I reached out then to caress the side of lances smiling, sleeping face, noticing in that moment that his breathing was also heavy, his grip on my hand was tightening and loosening as if he was afraid to let go. At that moment, I knew it was time. With tears beginning to stream down my sagging face, I reached over and cradled his head in mine for the last time, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. ‘’Ssshhh sweetie, it’s okay, you can go... don't hold on… you can go…’’, his grip slowly loosened, his breath fading into the cool night air. Time passed. I had no idea how long, but I held him, I held him till the very last seconds, and finally, as a breeze came through from the opened window, brilliant blue lights emanated from Lance’s still body, and he slowly faded away. ‘’See you on the other-side sharpshooter’’… It was only after this, I noticed that the room had lost its warmth…the photos on the shelves had lost their meaning because my light was gone. So with both a frail body and mind, I rose from the now empty bed. I exited the room without a glance backwards and walked. I continued to walk, ignoring the splinters and rocks in my shrunken feet, and the protests of my freezing fingers. Even though it must have been 1.00 in the morning, I didn’t stop walking until I reached the very end of the world, being the end of the local jetty. The place Lance and I proposed to each other. The place we shared our vows. The place we had spent so many nights, standing or sitting in silence, just existing. Together. So, with my final breath, I took my final step. Falling into the murky, cool depths, I embraced the darkness, and allowed my body to drift, until it could drift no more. In these final seconds of my life, I looked around me, tears blurring my vision. At a time where one would feel the loneliest, I felt the presence of those before me. I could hear their laughs, I could almost see their smiles traced in the stars above me. It was like I was in space all over again, just drifting amongst the stars, and although only their reflections, I could even touch them. I could even touch the angel we call the moon, a beacon in the night…a beacon…that’s what Lance was…in my final moment, I thought I saw him. He was young again, his eyes filled with life, his Altean marks gleaming in the darkness. I reached out. Our hands touched. We faded away. Together. Never had I thought of such an ending, yet there we were.


End file.
